Hot Special Chocolate Love Buatan Tok Aba
by Masashi Uchiha
Summary: Secangkir Hot Chocolate yang tidak biasa dibuat oleh Tok Aba berdampak besar Bagi perasaan Fang!/YAOI/Boboiboy X Fang
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Hot Special Chocolate Love Buatan Tok Aba.**

**Pair : Boboiboy X Fang.**

**Warning : YAOI, EYD, TYPO(S), MALAYSIA CRACK INDONESIA, BOYS LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok lelaki berpakaian Jingga sedang asyik menyeruput minuman hot chocolate miliknya. Hot chocolate? Yaa.. kini ia sedang Minum Hot Chocolate di—Kedai atoknya, Tok Aba.

Lelaki ini bernama—Boboiboy. Pemilik Bola Kuasa terkuat diantara pelanet Atata Tiga yang disebut Ochobot. Ochobot memberi Boboiboy dan teman temannya Kuasa. Masing-Masing Kekuatannya mempunyai ciri khas tersendiri.

Boboiboy –Memiliki kuasa untuk pecah menjadi Tiga dengan kuasa Angin, Tanah, dan Petir. Namun sebentar lagi akan menamatkan Kuasa untuk pecah menjadi lima dengan kuasa Air dan Juga Api.

Gopal—Memiliki kuasa untuk mengubah molekul suatu benda menjadi bentuk molekul makanan dengan pertukaran fikirannya.

Yaya—Memiliki kuasa Gravitasi sehingga ia bisa menyesuaikan Gravitasi yang mampu membuatnya dapat Terbang dan juga mengangkat suatu Beban.

Ying—Memiliki kuasa waktu membuatnya bisa memperlambat dan memperkencang waktu sesuai keinginannya yang membuatnya ketika berlari seperti larian laju namun itu hanya sebuah manipulasi waktu.

Ying, Yaya dan Gopal mengamati Boboiboy dalam bingung. Pasalnya, Boboiboy hanya mengaduk Hot Chocolate miliknya dan menyeruputnya malas. Disisi lain Ochobot tengah sibuk mengaduk, menuang dan mengocok pesanan chocolate pesanan pelanggan.

Jika Tok Aba? Hanya sedang menguap sambil menonton film Telenovela dengan mengadegankan Roy dan Sasha.

"Hoy –Boboiboy!" Ying menepuk bahu Boboiboy pelan membuat Boboiboy terkejut kecil.

Boboiboy mendengus malas "—Hah? Nak pe?"

"Ayoyo, Boboiboy… Apa hal ni yang buat kau Memenung?" Gopal ikut mengeluarkan suaranya membuat Yaya mengangguk setuju.

"ape hal? Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu!" Boboiboy mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hah? Sesuatu ape?" Tok aba yang tadi sibuk menonton televisi ikut bergabung mendengarkan pembicaraan Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan.

"Atok kan tau, Boboiboy ini sudah dewasa. Boboiboy-pun sudah berumur enam belas tahun, Tok.." Atok Aba hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Nah.. Lalu ape yang salah?" Gopal memotong cepat.

"ish kau ni! Jadi aku nak ingin mencari kekasih-lah! Seperti remaja pada umumnye.." Ying, Yaya dan Gopal termenung sejenak.

"Whahahahahahahaha" Seperti yang diduga Boboiboy, Pasti akhirnya mereka menertawakannya.

"whahahahaha Ayoyo~ hei Boboiboy! Untuk ape? Ying dan Yaya je tak punya. Aku pun juga! Jadi kau tenang saja!" Gopal menutup mulutnya untuk menahan gelak tawanya.

"itu kan kau! Aku berbede! Ying lagi pula sudah punya Iwan! Kau lupa kah ?!" Ying hanya terkekeh malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya kaku.

"ah! Betul-lah! Lupe pule!" Potong Yaya sambil melirik sinis Gopal.

"Hahaha.. Maaf-lah! Tapi kan Yaya belum!" Omel Gopal membalas lirikkan Yaya.

"kau juga lupa? Aku sudah punya kekasih. Anak kelas sebelah!" Teriak Yaya kesal sedangkan Gopal menepuk keningnya malu.

"Sudahlah Boboiboy.. aku kan ade!"Gopal mencoba menyemangati Boboiboy sebelum…

"**BOBOIBOY!"**

Suara seseorang berteriak dari belakang membuat Boboiboy, Tok Aba, Ochobot, Ying, Yaya dan Gopal menoleh barengan kearah sumber suara.

Itu..

Itu –Fang! Dia adalah seorang murid baru tadi pagi disekolah sosok berparas manis dengan kacamata dan rambut ungu yang bergaya melawan gravitasi. Disekolah Fang selalu diam dan tidak bersosialisasi kepada yang lain membuat Boboiboy, Ying, Yaya dan Gopal menatap tak percaya.

"Kau panggil aku?" Boboiboy mengeluarkan suaranya sebelum

**BRUKK**

**CHU**

Fang segera memeluk Boboiboy dan mencium Boboiboy sekilas membuat Ying dan Yaya berteriak kegirangan, Tok Aba hanya menggaruk tengkuknya kaku, Ochobot menghentikan Adukannya pada pasanan chocolate orang, Gopal membuka mulutnya lebar kaget.

Boboiboy hanya membatu kemudian menatap Fang yang tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"A—Ade ape ni?" Tanya Boboiboy pelan.

"Eh! Bukankah kau kemarin yang membeli chocolate yang berbeda?" Tanya Tok Aba pasti.

"Chocolate yang berbeda?!" Ying, Yaya dan Gopal berteriak dengan serentak.

"ha'ah! Dia ni kemarin minta dibuatkan yang special…" Ucap Tok Aba.

**FLASHBACK ON **

"permisi.." ucap sosok lelaki berkacamata dengan rambut ungu yang melawan gravitasi.

"iye.. nak pesan ape?" ucap Tok Aba Ramah.

"Pesan yang special aja Tok.." Singkat sosok lelaki Manis ini.

"Spesial? Seperti?" Tok Aba mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalau untuk mencari kekasih dan membuat kita merasakan namanya Cinta ada Tok?" Pertanyaan Konyol dari Fang terkeluar dari bibirnya saja.

"Eh? Kenape? Belum pernah merasakan cinta kah? Cinta monyet-pun belum?" Pati Atok.

"Belum tok.. saye tak pernah merasakan namanya cinta tok. Kata orang hati saya sudah mati sehingga sayang, cinta dan kasih pun saya tidak dapat merasakaannya tok. Ekspresi hidop saya tidak ada Tok.. Kata orang.." Fang menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Lah.. Kok Bisa? Kasih sayang orang tuapun tidak pernah kah?" Tanya ATok.

Fang menggeleng "Orang tua saya sudah taka da,tok. Waktu berumur enam tahun. Semenjak tulah saya jadi macam ni..saya hanay tinggal dengan Bibi saye.. Tapi, saye tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang itu,Tok.. "

"Aduh.. kalau macam tu. Atok tak bisa buat ape-ape. Tapi atok bisa membuat kan kau Hot special Chocolate Love. Ini sedikit berbede.. Atok memberi ramuan kecil sedikit. Meski tak bisa mengobati Hati kau tu..." Ucap Atok berbisik. Fang hanay mengangguk Diam.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Boboiboy menatap Tok Aba penuh selidik "—Ape Ramuan yang Atok masukkan tu?!"

Tok Aba hanya terkekeh Konyol "Atok minta Ochobot untuk memberi Kuasenye sedikit kedalam Hot special chocolate. Kuase yang membuat Orang yang tidak pernah merasakan cinta ketika pertama bertemu seseorang yang berarti membuat dia bisa merasakan cinta. Sikapnye juga akan melembut dengan orang yang ia cintai tapi sifatnya akan tetap keras dengan orang biasa.." Pernyataan Tok Aba membuat Boboiboy SweatDorp.

"eum.. Bo-Boiboy~ Aku Mencintai kau.. Aku mohon Bilang kalau kau mau menjadikan aku sebagai kekasihmu Boboiboy.." Fang memeluk erat Boboiboy dan menenggelamkan Kepalanya di Dada Bidang Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menoleh panik "Bagaimana ni Tok?!"

"sudah terime je lah.. kan kau juga nak ingin punya kekasih.." Potong Atok Aba.

"Ta-Tapi dia laki-laki Tok!" Boboiboy menatap Tok Aba Keringat Dingin.

Tok Aba tersenyum Jahil "Tapi kan dia manis kan? Comel kan? Cantik juge kan?"

Pernyataan Tok Aba membuat Boboiboy terdiam dan menatap Intens wajah Fang. "Betul juge.."

"Bo-Boboiboy?" Tanya Fang takut jika Boboiboy tidak mengatakannya membuat Fang meremas ujung bajunya gugup.

Boboiboy terdiam kemudian tersenyum lembut. Ia mengambil Tangan Fang yang sedang meremas Ujung bajunya dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Fang.. Kau mau tak jadi Kekasih Aku?" Fang mengangguk antusias Boboiboy hanya mengacak RAmbut Fang membuat Fang tersenyum malu dengan wajah merona.

"HAH? Kau Katakan dengan mudah je kepada si Fang ni Boboiboy?!" Tanya Gopal Tidak percaya.

" Kalau Boboiboy-ku katakan hal tu kepade aku kenape? Sibuk je!" Fang menatap Marah Gopal meski masih memeluk Boboiboy erat. Gopal melirik Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang dilirik hanya terdiam dan terkekeh seperti mengatakan 'Maafkan Fang'

"hai tok Aba. Kenape si Fang ni?! Sama Boboiboy dia manis macam anak kucing kenape sama kita dia jadi sinis menyebalkan!?" Tanya Gopal.

"APA KAU CAKAP?!" Fang menggeram marah sedangkan Boboiboy hanya mengelus lembut rambut Fang mencoba untuk menenangkan Fang Yang memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Eh? Tak ade.. taka de.." Ucap Gopal. Kemudian berbisik kecil kearah Tok Aba "Atok.."

Tok Aba memutar bola matanya malas "—Kan udah atok Cakap. Fang yang minum Hot Special Chocolate Tok Aba ni ketika bertemu seseorang yang berarti akan membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang merasakan cinta. Tapi Cuma hatinye yang bisa merasakan itu orang berarti untuk hidupnya atau tidak. Kalau Fang tidak meminum Hot Chocolate Tok Aba meski dia bisa merasakan cinta itu akan lama sampai usia tiga puluh tahun. Itupun dia akan lebih mempertahankan harga dirinya disbanding cinta. Tapi kalau sudah meminum macam nilah efeknye.." Jelas Tok Aba panjang lebar.

"Pantaslah dia macam harimau melahirkan ni kalau sama orang lain!" cibir Gopal.

"APE KAU CAKAP GOPAL!" Teriak Fang kesal dengan mata memerah yang sedang menahan amarah.

"Fang.. Jangan marah-marah.. Sabar. Tahan amarah itu lebih baik.." Ucap lembut Boboiboy kepada Fang.

Fang menatap Boboiboy dengan mata berkaca-kaca "—Tapi Bo-Boboiboy.. Dia bilang aku macam Harimau melahirkan..Dia menghina aku Boboiboy.." Fang masih Memeluk Boboiboy Manja sedangkan Boboiboy hanya melirik orang orang dengan pandangan yang tidak enak hati seperti 'Maaf.. Maaf'

"Bo-Boiboy..?" Fang memanggil Boboiboy malu malu.

"Iye?" Balas Boboiboy sambil mengusap helaian rambut Fang.

"Hari ini kita ketaman Bo-Boleh?" Boboiboy hanya melirik Tok Aba seperti mengatakan 'Bolehlah tok? Kasihan dia ni.. minta Gopal menggantikan Boboiboy menjaga kedai ajalah tok..' yang dibalas Anggukan Mengerti Tok Aba.

"Terbaiklah, Atok!" Boboiboy mengeluarkan jempolnya dan segera menarik tangan Fang pergi dari tempat.

"Fang.. kita ditaman nak ape?" Tanya Boboiboy lembut sedangkan fang masih menggelayut manja pada lengan Boboiboy.

"Kencan! Kita belum pernah kencn Boboiboy! Aku ingin kau buatkan kencan untuk kite! Seperti yang lain! Bunga atau permen kapas kau kasih untuk aku Boboiboy.." Fang menjelaskan matanya berbinar binary membuat Boboiboy SweatDorp ria.

"mana bisa macam tu Fang! Aku tak ngerti masalah macam tu!" Boboiboy jujur tidak bermaksud berteriak kepada Fang. Tapi dia hanya bingung bagaimana memesan Bunga dan permen kapas? Karna di Taman hanya ada bunga dan dimalaysia ini tidak diperbolehkan penjual penjual seperti itu. Apalagi bunga ditaman tidak boleh dipetik! Bagaimana melakukannya?

"Bo-Boiboy jangan marah.. ta-tadi aku tidak bermaksud membuat Boboiboy marah~ ka—Kalau kite tak bisa tak ape! Tapi aku mohon jangan marah sama aku, Boboiboy.. –Boboiboy? Maafkan aku?" Fang meremas ujung pakaiannya gugup dan takut. Takut kalau Boboiboy marah padanya dan meninggalkannya membuatnya merunduk cemas.

"Hey Fang.. " Boboiboy mengangkat Wajah Fang dengan tangannya lembut membuat tatapan mereka bertemu. Mata Fang sudah berkaca-kaca menatapnya. 'Betul kata tok Aba. Fang bersikap sangat lembut dan manis Cuma sama aku je. Kalau sama yang lain sifatnya bahkan lebih galak dari kakak saudara tetangga sebelahnya, kak ros' Batin Boboiboy.

"Aku tak marah.. Jangan sedih ye?" Fang hanya mengangguk senang. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Fang erat.

'**Aku harus buat Kencan yang romance nih!'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**Jangan lupa review yak! Cuma mau melestarikan FF Langka dengan Couple terlangka xD dan juga hehe..**

**Saya sudah terpikat sama couple Boboiboy x Fang! Tidak dapat diubah menjadi Fang x Boboiboy. Maaf sekali.. :3**

**Silahkan Review nyaaaaaaaa…. Kalau sudah review mungkin bisa lebih semangat nulis FF couple aneh ini hehe… xD !**

**Arigatou! xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER : ANIMONSTA**

**TITLE : HOT SPECIAL CHOCOLATE LOVE BUATAN TOK ABA.**

**PAIR : BOBOIBOY X FANG**

**WARN : YAOI, BOYSLOVE, MALAYSIA CRACK INDONESIA, OOC, EYD, TYPO(S) DE EL EL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BOBOIBOY POV**

Kini aku dan sosok manis ini tengah berada di sebuah taman. Aku sudah membentangkan tikar dan meletakkan beberapa makanan juga tidak lupa Hot special chocolate buatan tok aba. Aku tersenyum manis dan melihat sosok dihadapanku masih meraba penutup matanya. –ya! Aku menutup matanya untuk mempersiapkan ini semua. Tentu saja ini juga berkat bantuan Gopal saat aku mebgubunginya dari jam tangan kuasa. Aku tersenyum dan terkekeh konyol.

Kemudian, aku mulai berjalan dan melepas ikatan sosok manis ini –Fang. Kulihat ia mengerjabkan matanya secara perlahan dan membelalakkan matanya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"A—Ape ni?!" Fang menatapku antusias membuatku mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"inilah –kencan yang aku siapkan untuk kau ni Fang.. aku tau kau nak melakukan kencan.. jadi aku menyiapkan ini semue untuk kau Fang.. macam mane? Kau suke?" kulihat Wajah Fang memerah merona dan mengangguk antusias lalu mendekatiku sambil memelukku erat. Aku rasa sosok ini benar benar Manis.

"Aku makin sayang same kau, Boboiboy.. aku beruntung bisa jadi kekasihmu.. jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ye, Bo—Boboiboy?" Fang berbisik kecil sambil meremas ujung pakaiannya gugup membuatku mencium pipi Chubby itu singkat.

"macam mana lak aku pergi lalu meninggalkan kau sendiri disini? Aku juge sama Fang.. aku sayaaaang lebih same kau Fang.." aku tersenyum dan menyeret tangannya pelan menuju tikar yang telah dibentang. Aku dan Fang duduk dengan manisnya sambil melihat bunga bunga yang mengelilingi kami. Fang juga tampak antusias mengamati seluruh Makanan yang ku bawa dan sudah kuhidangkan dihadapannya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menatap satu tangaki bunga lily berwarna ungu. Dan itu juga hanya tinggal –Satu. Aku mengambil satu-Satunya Bunga lily ungu yang terdapat disini tak peduli akan dikejar penjaga kebun yang pasti bunga ini sangat cantik.

Aku menyodorkan bunga ini kepada Fang membuat fang menatapku heran.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku kaku "hehe.. Ambillaaah Fang.. i—ini untuk kau.."

Kuperhatikan Fang merunduk dan tersenyum malu malu sambil mengambil bunga itu dan menghirup aromanya dalam. Fang tersenyum dan selalu memegang Bunga yang aku berikan erat.

Aku menggenggam sebelah tangannya membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan wajah meronannya "Kau suke dengan bunga itu Fang?"

Fang kembali mendekatkan jarak diantara kami dan memelukku erat. "Kalau Boboiboy-KU yang memberikannya.. semua yang diberi asal dari boboiboy pastilah aku suke!" Fang sedikit berteriak kegirangan membuat Boboiboy mengeluarkan cengiran konyolnya.

**Boboiboy POV END**

**AUTHOR POV**

**SRRRAAAKK**

Sosok lelaki gendut terjatuh dari semak semak membuat Boboiboy dan Fang kaget lalu segera menatap sosok yang tengah menggaruk tengkuknya malu.

"Hehe.. Hai.." Sosok itu melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas dengusan malas Boboiboy dan tatapan tajam Fang.

"ape yang kau buat ni, Gopal!" sosok yang bernama Gopal itu hanya mengeluarkan cengiran konyol.

"Ayoyo~ kau kan tadi minta bantuan aku nak mempersiapkan sebuah kencan yang romance untuk si Fang ni.. kau lupakah?" Fang menatap Gopal dengan pandangan tidak suka dan memeluk lengan Boboiboy Posesif.

"ah! Tapi kan semuanye sudah selesai.. balik lah kau ke kedai tok aba.. bantulah tok aba dengan ochobot tu!" Boboiboy masih mengusap kecil surai Fang membuat Fang semakin nyaman.

"Kenape? Salahkan jika aku nak lihat kalian kencan? Aku nak liat je.. ternyata si Fang ini sikapnya aneh saat bersama kaulah Boboiboy!" Gopal menatap Sinis Fang membuat Fang menggeram kesal.

"hey kalau nak cakap tu fikir dulu! Kau lah yang aneh! Urus je badan kau tu dulu sebelum mengurus yang lain! Kau fikir kau lebih baik ? juge, jangan dekat dekat dengan Boboiboy juga! Paham kau, Gopal!" Fang berteriak sambil menunjuk Gopal kasar.

Gopal mendengus kesal "Yelah tuuu.. nah, coba kau tengok,Boboiboy! Kekasih kau ini tidak biselah bercakap baik.. cume sama kau aje dia seperti anak kucing.. yang lainnya? Bak harimau melahirkan.." Fang mendelik Tajam membuat Gopal terkekeh takut.

"sudahlah Fang…" Boboiboy mengusap punggung Fang membuat Fang menatap Boboiboy dan tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Boboiboy lembut dengan jari jari kecilnya. Gopal yang melihat itu hanya mengangakan mulutnya tidak percaya dengan sifat Fang yang dapat berubah seratus persen setiap bertemu dengan orang, yaaa… kecuali –Boboiboy pastinya.

"Boboiboy.. terimakasih ye? Aku suke semuanye.. yang kau lakukan ini.. meski si Gopal jelek itu mengganggu kencan kita.." Fang mengerucutkan Bibirnya membuat Boboiboy mencium sekilas Bibir itu membuat wajah Fang semakin memerah. Gopal lagi lagi hanya menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya Kaget.

"iye.. same-same.. sekarang kite langsung makan saje ye? Nah, kau nak mane –Fang?" Fang melihat lihat hidangan dihadapannya sambil menunjukknya dengan jari telunjuknya hingga tunjukkan itu terhenti disalah satu hidangan dihadapannya.

"aku nak ini, Boboiboy! Donat lobak merah!" Boboiboy masih setia memeluk pinggang ramping Kekasih manjanya ini dengan dagunya yang bersandar di Bahu Fang membuat Nafas Boboiboy menerpa leher jenjang Fang.

"eeunnghh.. Bo—Boboiboy.." panggil Fang sambil menggeliat menahan Geli.

"Ye?" Balas Boboiboy masih dengan merengkuh pinggang Ramping Fang.

Fang menggelinjang geli "—Geli lah Boboiboy.. leherku jadi geli.."

Boboiboy hanya mengeluarkan cengiran konyolnya dan menatap Fang sambil menggaruk tengkuknya kaku. Tak berbeda dengan Fang yang merundukkan kepalanya Malu. Gopal yang mulai merasa dianggap Obat nyamuk hanya menatap Malas Boboiboy dan Fang.

"hey.. ingatlah! Aku masih ade disinI!" Gopal berteriak kesal sambil menunjuk Boboiboy dan Fang secara bergantian.

Boboiboy mendengus malas "Sudah tau –kami berkencan! Kenape kau masih disini juge? Sudah gile kah kau ni? Sudah pergilah.. jangang ganggu aku Gopal…"

Gopal hanya mendengus sebal dan mulai menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah "Yelah… yelah.. aku pergi dulu boboiboy.."

Gopal sudah pergi menjauh meninggalkan Boboiboy dan Fang yang masih bercakap cakap dengan Fang yang memeluk Boboiboy manja.

Disisi lain, dua orang tengah memata-matai Boboiboy dan Fang dari semak semak dipojok kanan mereka.

'Boboiboy..'

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C ! JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA BIAR MENDAPAT SPIRIT UNTUK MELANJUTKAN CERITANYA^^ HEHE..**

**UNTUK PENJELASANNYA. FANG INI MEMILIKI HATI YANG TIDAK PEKA DENGAN PERASAANNYA SENDIRI. SEBELUM DIA BERJUMPA DENGAN BOBOIBOY DISEKOLAH DULU FANG SEBENARNYA SUDAH JATUH CINTA TAPI HATINYA TIDAK PEKA PEKA KARNA MEMANG SIFAT TSUNDERENYA SUDAH MENDARAH DAGING DENGAN HATI DAN SIFATNYA. DIA JATUH CINTA TETAPI TIDAK PEKA MEMBUATNYA MERASAKAN JIKA ITU HANYA SUKA DENGAN TEMAN BIASA DAN TIDAK BISA MEMBEDAKANSUKA, SAYANG DAN CINTA. HINGGA HOT SPECIAL CHOCOLATE LOVE BUATAN TOK ABA DENGAN TAMBAHAN SEDIKIT KEKUATAN OCHOBOT MEMBUAT FANG DENGAN CEPAT PEKA AKAN PERASAANNYA SENDIRI DAN MEMBUAT SIFAT TSUNDERENYA AKAN HILANG DARI SIFAT DAN HATINYA KETIKA BERSAMA ORANG YANG IA CINTAI.**

**AWAL MASUK SEKOLAH SETELAH KEMARIN MINUM HOT SPECIAL CHOCOLATE LOBE BUATAN TOK ABA. FANG BERTEMU PANDANG DENGAN BOBOIBOY. JANTUNG FANG MEMANG DENGAN SENDIRINYA SUDAH MULAI MENANDAKAN JIKA FANG SUDAH JATUH CINTA KEPADA BOBOIBOY MESKI TANPA HOT SPECIAL CHOCOLATE LOVE ITU. TAPI KARNA DIA SUDAH MEMINUM HOT SPECIAL CHOCOLATE LOVE ITU MEMBUAT FANG LEBIH PEKA DAN MENGHILANGKAN SIFAT TSUNDERENYA HANYA DENGAN SATU ORANG YANG IA CINTAI. TETAPI SIFAT TSUNDERENYA AKAN TETAP ADA DENGAN ORANG LAIN. KARNA ITULAH GUNANNYA HOT SPECIAL CHOCOLATE LOVE BUATAN TOK ABA ITU,.. MEMBUAT FANG LEBIH BERANI DAN PEKA JUGA MEMBUAT SIFAT TSUNDERENYA HILANG TETAPI HANYA DEMI ORANG YANG IA CINTAI.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Hot Special Chocolate Love buatan Tok Aba.**

**Pair : Boboiboy X Fang**

**Warning : Shounen-Ai, BoysLove, TYPO(S), OOC, EYD, Malaysia Crack Indonesia Languange.**

**Masashi Uchiha**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknye…. Disekolah…..

"hey Gopal!" sosok lelaki bertopi jingga itu memukul Pundak sosok bertubuh gempal membuat sosok yang dipukul tak lain bernama Gopal itu terjungkir kebelakang.

"Ha! Inilah kawan.. Tak tau waktu Cuma mengejutkan dari belakang saja, Boboiboy!" Sosok yang bernama Gopal itu bangkit dan segera membersihkan bajunya yang tadi ketika terjatuh terkena lantai.

"hehe terbaik!" Sosok bernama Boboiboy itu hanya mengeluarkan cengiran konyolnya.

"Hah! Aku ingat! Macam mana kencan kau dengan si Fang tu, Boboiboy?!" Gopal menatap usil Boboiboy membuat Boboiboy menggaruk tengkuknya Salting.

"hehe.. berjalan lancar! Fang senang sangat sama Donat lobak merah tu! Kami cerite hal pasal kami kecil sangat dulu! Seronok bercakap cakap dengan Fang. Fang itu orang yang manis sangat, Gopal!" Boboiboy bercerita dengan histeris yang dibalas dengusan malas Gopal.

"~Ayoyo! Sejak Kapan Fang tu Manis? Dia kan manis jike bersama kau je.. dengan orang lain?! Macam harimau melahirkan! Sedangkan saat didekat kau, Fang macam anak kucing manja yang tak liar.. si Fang… huh!" Gopal melirik Boboiboy saat telah mengucapkan kalimatnya. Boboiboy hanya melirik sekilas Gopal dan kembali melirik arah belakang Gopal cemas.

"Hey, Boboiboy! Kenape kau tu?!" Boboiboy masih mengasih kode melalui lirikan mata berharap Gopal mengerti, tapi mungkin karna IQ Gopal yang SANGAT RENDAH hingga tidak dapat mengerti arti code dari Boboiboy –Boboiboy menghembuskan nafas Pasrah.

"ape kau cakap tadi, Gopaaaaal?!" onix mata Gopal membelalak lebar dan dengan setengah keberanian memutar badannya kebelakang namun yang ia lihat pertama kali hanya sosok pemuda berkaca mata ungu sedang mengepalan tangannya kesal.

"eh, Fang! Bile masa kau ada disini ni?" Gopal bertanya dengan basa basi meski keringat memgalir disisi wajahnya.

"Kau cakap aku nak harimau me—la—hir—kan?" Fang menekankan setiap kalimat akhirnya seperti ancaman. Mengerti akan yang terjadi Gopal melirik Boboiboy penuh harap. Sedangkan Boboiboy yang megerti hanya menganggukkan kepala pasrah.

"Fang?" Sosok lelaki berkaca mata ungu itu menolehkan kepalanya kepada sosok yang memanggilnya lembut. Suara itu? –Boboiboy!

Dengan cerahnya Fang tersenyum manis dengan wajah meronanya ketika melihat Boboiboy yang menatapnya intens. "Bo—Boiboy? Ada—ape?"

"joum kita pergi keluar. Aku rase jalan jalan dikoridor itu menyenangkan sangat! Apalagi sama kekasih aku ini.." Boboiboy melirik mesum Fang. Sedangkan Fang semakin memerah melihat tatapan Boboiboy. Gopal yang disana sedikit terpana melihat wajah Fang yang berubah drastic menjadi sangat manis saat bersama Boboiboy.

"aku mau Boboiboy.. tapi, aku nak balas si Gopal ini kejap.." Fang meluncurkan serangannya hendak meninju wajah Gopal sebelum—

"Fang! Kau nak bersama Gopal atau aku?! Kalau kau sama dia biar aku je yang pergi sendiri!" Boboiboy melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar. Ia tidak punya cara lain lagi, jika ia bersikap sok marah Fang pasti akan menjadi lebih penurut.

"Bo—Boboiboy! Tunggu aku!" Fang berlari kalut mengejar Boboiboy sedangkan Gopal bernafas lega sambil mengusap Dadanya nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

,

,

,

,

,

.

.

.

.

"Bo—Boboiboy?" kini Fang tengah berdiri disamping Boboiboy sambil meremas ujung seragamnya kalut. Boboiboy masih hanya membalasnya dengan denguman tanpa menjawab dengan sebuah kalimat. Kini mereka ada ditaman belakang dan juga siswa siswi disini tidak ada karna suasana yang lagi sepi,

"Maafkan aku, Boboiboy.." Tetap tidak ada respon. Boboiboy masih memilih diam dan sok acuh menatap langit langit dan juga awan awan putih.

"Hiks… Ma—Maafkan aku membuat mu menunggu Boboiboy.. maafkan aku hendak memukul Gopal tadi.. jangan tinggalkan aku hiks.. Boboiboy.." Tubuh Fang bergetar hebat menangis dengan air mata yang telah membasahi pipinya. Kata maaf terus kluar dari bibir ranumnya. Jujur sebenarnya Boboiboy juga tak tega melihat UKE-nya menangis sedemikian rupa hanya karna dia.

Boboiboy sedikit melirik kearah Fang yang kini mendekatinya dan memeluk dari belakang sambil kepalanya yang bersandar dibahu Boboiboy. Dapat Boboiboy rasakan bahunya yang basah. Tapi Boboiboy juga ingin melihat bagaimana perjuangan Fang dan seberapa besar cinta Fang untuk dirinya.

"Bo—boiboy.. Hiks.. aku janji… Aku akan kabulin permintaan mu Boboiboy.. apapun itu akan.. hiks.. janganlah macam ni Bo—boboiboy.. jangan marah sama akuuuu~~ hiks…" Fang masih memeluk manja Boboiboy . sedangkan Boboiboy tertawa senang didalam hati.

"Kau serius Fang?" Boboiboy berbalik dan memegang kedua bahu Fang sehingga kini mereka berhadapan. Wajah Fang memerah dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi chubbynya.

Fang mengangguk Yakin "Ya, Bo—Boiboy.."

"baiklah.. tapi aku bisa minta berapapun yang aku maukan permintaannye? Dan itu Apapun yang ku inginkan bukan?" Boboiboy bertanya kembali kepada fang sambil menyisipkan rambut Fang dibelakang daun telinganya yang rambutnya sedikit menutupi Telinga Fang.

Fang memandang gelisah "iye.. Berapapun dan apapun.. asal kau tak memilih untuk pisah dari aku dan tinggalkan a—aku hiks.. Boboiboy…" Boboiboy tersenyum cerah sambil memeluk Fang yang masih menangis dan terisak kecil didadanya.

"tak mungkinlah aku tinggalkan kau Fang.. aku kan cinta sangat sama kau..kau aku maafkan…" Boboiboy menarik dagu Fang dan mencium kecil bibir Fang membuat Fang berhenti menangis dan terdiam untuk sementara sebelum wajahnya memerah sempurna. Tadi Boboiboy menciumnya?! Dibibir! Astaga dia benar benar Malu! Tapi ia juga sangat senang jika Boboiboy yang menciumnya apalagi orang pertama yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya –First Kiss

"tadi kau cakap dengan aku.. Apapun yang aku Nak kan sayang?" Boboiboy menyeringai membuat Fang meneguk Ludahnya sulit.

"Ingat tak?" Fang masih memandang resah. Tapi bagaimanapun ini adalah sebuah JANJI yang harus ditepati. Fang mengangguk kecil.

"Apapun? Kalau gitu aku nak Kau sama Aku…." Boboiboy menghentikan kalimatnya sebelum Seringaian kembali menghiasi wajah tampan Boboiboy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C ! jangan lupa Review ya… makin banyak nanti juga bisa jadi cepat update..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan lupa juga baca ff lainnya diakun saya dan tinggalkan jejak sebanyak banyaknya^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih…**

**.**

**Open pertanyaan nih.. ada yang mau ditanya? *kriiik *kriiiik**

**.**

**.**

**Sekian dan terimakasih^^ **

**Note : Author dengan tingkat Fujo stadium tinggi. Meski film straight or not jiwa Fujo akan datang sendirinya. Jadi hati hati jika berteman dengan sang athor! Author yang cukup mesum dan juga Fujo terakut :3 bye XD**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
